


Win-Win.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever said that wining or losing isn't what counts wasn't Slytherin enough, in Severus' humble opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win-Win.

**Title** : **Win-Win.**  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Author** : pekeleke  
 **Word** **Count** : 100  
 **Challenge** : Written for [**snape100's**](http://snape100.dreamwidth.org/) Challenge 562: Snape the ultimate Slytherin.  
 **Warnings** : None.  
 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
 **Summary** _ **:**_ Whoever said that wining or losing isn't what counts wasn't Slytherin enough, in Severus' humble opinion.

********A/N:** ****** Now you can download this story on ** **********PDF********** format **at **[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=412&key=PEKELEKE5c3365e861a6dc7e05486249326fc66a)**

**Win-Win.  
[  
](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=412&key=PEKELEKE5c3365e861a6dc7e05486249326fc66a)**

Severus Snape may be ugly and disagreeable but he's the ultimate Slytherin.  He knows Potter is Gryffindor enough to want to chase after love.  The brat will relish pitting himself against insurmountable odds, just to feel insufferably victorious when he finally beats them.

Faking utter disinterest works like a charm and soon Severus finds himself pinned to his office's wall by a satisfyingly impassioned Potter:  
“Why do you ignore me?  Why can't you _see_ me?   Why am I not good enough for you?”

Euphoria rushes through Severus' veins and he smiles, triumphant in his surrender.  
“You're definitely good enough, _Harry_.”  
  


  
  



End file.
